black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spanish Boatswain
The Spanish Bosun '''was the boatswain of the Spanish Man O' War and commanded its crew while it was guarding the ''Urca de Lima. '' Biography Background The Spanish Man O' War was sent to escort the ''Urca ''back to Spain. However, the treasure ship was wrecked on the beaches of Florida by a hurricane. The Man O' War found the wreck and guarded the beach, deploying many of its soldiers and crew to collect the gold and guard it, leaving a skeleton crew behind on the warship. Season Two After James Flint and John Silver are captured while attempting to board the Man of War, they are brought to a room and tied to chairs. The Bosun then walks in and tells them that he could torture them both to find out there plan, and how many more of them there are. He says he could find out and they would both suffer. But he then says that it is the lucky day for one of them. He explains that his commander is returning to the ship in an hour, and he wishes to resolve the issue before then. He retrieves a small pouch of gold coins and promises that whoever divulges the information he desires first will be rewarded with the gold and escorted to the beach for his escape, while the other will be quite dead. Silver immidiately tells the Bosun their names and says that they are here to steal the gold from the treasure galleon, but Flint was deposed of his captaincy by Dufresne, who is waiting with the rest of crew in longboats behind a promontory to the south. He finishes by saying he believes that there are thirty-two of them. Flint responds in anger and begins scooching his chair closer to Silver's before a Spanish sailor hits him on the head with the pommel of a dagger. The Bosun then orders that Silver be released, and a sailor cuts him loose. Silver takes his payment and looks back and apoligizes to Flint before walking away. As the Bosun levels his pistol at Flint, Silver rushes from behind him and smacks his head with a glass bottle, killing the Bosun before retrieving his pistol. Quotes ''"I will be very honest with you. I could torture the two of you to find out who you are, how many more of you there are and what you're hoping to accomplish here. I could find it out and you would both suffer. But today is your lucky day, at least for one of you. My commander arrives to relieve the watch in less than an hour. I need this matter resolved before then. So neither of you will be here when he arrives. One of you will tell me what I want to know, receive this gold as reward, be escorted to the beach for your escape. And the other will be quite dead."' - The Spanish Bosun to Flint and Silver. Gallery Spanish Boatswain cocking pistol.jpeg Trivia *The character may be named Pepe for the Ranking Spanish Sailor calls out "Pepe, esta bien?" after hearing the gunshots inside the cabin. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John Silver Category:Minor Characters Category:Boatswains Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Spanish Navy members